Controlled
by Bruisedpurple
Summary: What if the animitronics didn't want to be monsters, they didn't want to be killers? But something is haunting them, controlling them, bending them to their will. How will they escape?
1. What is wrong with us?

Disclaimer: I do not own Five night's at Freddy's or any of it's characters. This story is my own theories on the story not the actual story it's self. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Lights shone hot and bright on an empty stage. A camera hung precariously from the ceiling like it was going to fall any minute but it never did. It seemed they liked being watched and they also liked it when you didn't watch, it made their job easier. I wiped my brow it was two am and I had already slammed the door on the bunny's nose and then again on the chicken. I checked the cameras once again and my heart nearly skipped a beat, Foxy wasn't at pirate cove! I quickly slammed the door shut and only seconds later pounding sounds reached my ears. Then receding feet. I breathed a sigh of relief but it was too soon, a shadow loomed behind me and suddenly I couldn't breathe hands wrapped around my neck and then teeth tearing...I was dead.

* * *

Freddy spat out a chunk of flesh and his vision cleared, there was another dead guard at his feet, what had he done? He backed away blood dripping from his paws, and his top hat askew on his head. Everything about this seemed, wrong. Yet at the same time it felt _good_. What was this about? Why was he a killer? A hand rested on his shoulder and he whipped around but it was only Bonnie. The purple bunny's red eyes had a sad look to them.

"What are we…? Bonnie whispered and Freddy shook his head, he had no idea.

* * *

Chica was busy in the kitchen. She laughed at the sparking camera hanging from the ceiling. The guard couldn't see her and now she could really get to work. Something about the kitchen calmed her, the scent of pizza and cake, the ingredients under her feathered hands. It wasn't natural she knew that, nothing about this was. She was a freaking metal chicken after all and she had a brain. Or at least she was a sentient robot. However sometimes it felt like her own mind was being corrupted, like when she killed. That poor guard, the only female, like Chica, and she had killed her. That hadn't been her idea Chica thought, something else had made her kill that woman...something familiar yet a stranger.

* * *

Foxy hated noise, lights, happiness and children in general. It wasn't his fault they programmed him to be a grumpy pirate fox. It was in his nature to be gruff and uncaring, maybe that's why he didn't have any regrets about what happened in 1987. That kid got too close he thought shrugging his shoulders metal squeaking as he did so. He growled patting his fur, his beautiful fur what had happened to it? His hook gleamed in the dim light of the cove and he blinked peeking out from the curtain towards the lone camera. He thought about the guard in that little room, poor chap must be scared out of his mind. He thought stepping out of the curtain, the lights nearly blinding him as dim as they were. He wondered where the others were, Freddy at least would be on the stage, Chica in the kitchen and Bonnie just wandering. When Foxy asked the bunny what he was looking for the purple bunny had snapped at him. Foxy had snapped back his impressively sharp teeth catching the bunny's right ear. Foxy shook his head the memory disappearing as rapidly as it came. Replacing it was a feeling of discomfort and anger, hot and fast coursing through him like venom. Foxy wasn't a stranger to anger, he felt it more often than the others did, but this was different. It _controlled_ him. Barking he ran down the hallways at a fast pace heading straight for the guards door. It closed just as he was turning and he slammed into it full force. He banged on it and the anger faded. He ran back to the cove wondering what was wrong with him, to make him so angry.

* * *

A haunting laugh echoed over the pizza place, none of the animatronics heard it, but it was answered by four more laughs each as creepy. If one could have heard those sounds they would have thought they were children.


	2. Another kill

The next night a new guard stepped into the security room. He was very nervous, he had heard rumors about this place but had dismissed it as silly stories. Now seeing the creepy animatronics and dingy building he was starting to reconsider. Too late to back out now though he thought his cap sliding down on his head. It was a little too big. Meanwhile out on the stage Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were talking.

"I don't get it." Bonnie was saying as he tweaked his guitar. "Why do we kill them? I don't want to kill them...do you?" He stopped looking at his friends worriedly. Chica shook her head picking at the stupid bib she wore. Did she mention she hated the bib?

"No, I don't." Freddy answered his deep voice wobbling. Bonnie looked over at the curtains of pirate cove,

"What about him?" he pointed to the purple curtains. Foxy's head poked out his eye patch down over his right eye.

"Aye, I don't want to kill the lad or lass, but I can't stop meself sometimes." the tall fox strode over towering over the others. Bonnie tensed he was kind of scared of the fox, he was dangerous, even more so than Freddy. Freddy straightened himself as if to equal the fox's height but he was still at least a foot shorter.

"This is weird." Chica spoke up. "Don't you remember the first days here? We never hurt anyone and the children...they liked us."

"They still like us." Bonnie said frowning.

"But we didn't kill people back then." Chica retorted. "At least up until '87." Chica said staring pointedly at Foxy.

"T' little 'un got too close to me." the fox said picking at his fur with the wickedly sharp hook of his. Bonnie eyed the hook nervously.

"But was in '88 when we...I first killed someone. Foxy didn't kill that kid." Foxy smiled smugly.

"I'm not t' blame then." Freddy scowled at him and said,

"What changed?" Bonnie squirmed.

"Those kids...the ones that got murdered? That's what changed this whole place, remember?" He looked around watching their expressions. Foxy's was stone hard, Chica's sad and Freddy's angry.

"I remember." Freddy said his voice laced with dangerous rage. "The killer was never caught and the children's bodies were never found."

"We were supposed to be there for them, to protect them." Bonnie whispered.

"Aye, but what could have we done?" Foxy said twisting his hook around.

"Something, anything." Chica answered. A cold wind blew past them carrying a noise, one like sobbing and then it was gone. Foxy glanced at the closed curtains that had become his sanctuary. He nodded to others.

"I'm going back to me cove." he said rushing away. He didn't want to talk about those kids, especially the youngest one. Freddy watched him go with narrowed eyes, something about the fox had always gotten under his skin. The wind came but this time it was hot and burning with energy. Bonnie twitched and then walked off stage ignoring Freddy and Chica's attempts to call him back. It wasn't long before Chica was wandering around also in a seemingly mindless state. Freddy remained on stage. He saw this every night, they did this every night. Worst of all, he did this every night. Blinking he felt his feet move and then he didn't think, he just moved. Following a well worn path in the carpet to the dining room and then to the bathrooms. He always ended up in the girl's side which was weird and then he was outside the security room.

...

Above Freddy a wisp of what looked like smoke curled and twisted anger and hate seething from it and becoming Freddy's emotions. The smoke pressed forwards and Freddy followed walking into the room only to see Bonnie standing over the security guard. More smoke floated above the purple bunny and it hissed at the other wisp of smoke. The guard was cowering on the floor, he was still alive and both animatronics could feel his heart beat. The man whimpered his cheeks shining with salty tears he wished he would live but seeing the glowing eyes of the animatronics above him, he knew he wouldn't be alive at six am. The two smoke creatures had seemed to have agreed on something and Freddy lumbered away leaving the bunny grinning evilly at the poor guard. The guard didn't even have time to scream before the jaws and paws were upon him.

* * *

Chica was in the kitchen again. She clattered pots and pans as she attempted to make a pizza. Bonnie was who knows where searching for who knows what after he...killed the guard. He had apologized but it didn't matter they had all shed blood over the years it wasn't even worth it to apologize anymore. She sighed her voice nothing more than a electronic buzz sounding slightly feminine. Freddy's voice was deep and had hardly a buzz to it. Foxy's was gruff and pirate like (of course). Bonnie's was higher than a normal boy's but still male sounding. Chica wasn't sure why they even classified themselves with gender since they were robots after all. She sighed again and mixed together tomato sauce and some other spice she had found in one of the cupboards. The dough was already laid out waiting for the dripping cheese and sauce to be put atop it. The birdbot dumped the sauce onto the dough and heaped on a whole mess of cheese before popping it into the oven. Everything about this felt right, she thought, cooking, baking it was her passion. A scraping sound behind her alerted her to Foxy's presence. The pirate fox liked to announce his entrance anywhere by scraping his hook along the wall.

"Do you have to do that everytime you enter a room?" Chica asked annoyed. Foxy shrugged.

"Aye lass." Chica shook her head and Foxy leaned against the wall metal gleaming from underneath his fur, scratching the back of his head with his hook. Chica rolled her eyes at him, and peeked at the pizza she had slid into the oven, it wasn't done yet. "What be ye looking at?" Foxy asked coming over. Chica shut the oven door.

"The pizza I'm baking." she answered stepping away from the fox, he was much to tall in her opinion. Foxy nodded.

"I see." the fox said leaning back against the wall once more his eyes trained on the camera. "Why don't they fix that camera?" he asked sounding bored.

"I don't know, why are you even here?" The question seemed to catch the fox off guard.

"I...uh, wanted to see how ye be doing" he said much too quickly.

"Oh well I'm fine thanks you can go now." Chica said walking away from him to the refrigerator. Foxy scowled.

"Fine then." he spat running off shouting "Gangway!" when he barreled towards an approaching Freddy. The bear slid to the side a confused look on his face staring after the dust the fox had kicked up. He shook his head, that fox had glitches. He went into the kitchen only to find Chica throwing pots and pans at him.

"Will you bots leave me alone?" she screeched and Freddy hastily made a retreat muttering something unpleasant about chickens.


	3. Jack,Anna,Jade and James

Jack, his name had been Jack. Foxy sat on the fake pirate ship taking up most of pirate cove. Jack, the little boy who had always come to him first, Jack the little boy who dressed like a pirate to be like him, Jack the first to be murdered. Foxy felt a hot spike of anger in his chest, that man who had killed his Jack had death written all over him. It would be satisfying to dig his hook into the killer's chest and see the life drain from him. Just like those guards...Foxy put his head in his hands trying to expel those thoughts from his mind. Jack was gone and the killer most likely dead it wouldn't do any good to be angry. But, a part of him argued it felt good to be angry. He laid down waiting for morning confused at his own emotions.

* * *

Freddy had been certain everything would fall apart but so soon? He was the leader of these animatronics, he had to show them it wasn't so bad. But how could he, when he felt so conflicted about the killing and the death they'd caused. His thoughts drifted to a little girl he once knew. Her eyes had been so blue, like his, her smile so happy. Until she was murdered. Freddy's hands clenched into fists his little Anna was gone. The killer was still unknown and Freddy vowed when they found out who it had been….well let's just say the murder wouldn't be living much longer.

The oven dinged and Chica hurriedly pulled her masterpiece out. It steamed in the cool air of the dark kitchen and as Chica set it down she couldn't help but remember Jade, the little girl whom she had once loved. The tiny child had always come straight to the chicken bot after arriving at the restaurant. Then Jade would go off and get some pizza only to come back a slice heaping with melted gooey cheese in her hand. Chica felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Jade was never to eat another pizza again as she was dead. Murdered by a man here in this very place. It made her feathers ruffle and Chica quickly switched her thinking process, she didn't want to think about her Jade.

* * *

Bonnie liked to wander. It was his flaw the others told him, why do you need to walk around all the time? Well the answer to that question isn't that simple. Bonnie paused by the stage remembering standing there his fingers flying over the guitar strings and eyes trained on a child standing on the floor below him. The child was young, maybe four and his hair fell into his green eyes. Bonnie had liked him from that moment. He learned the boy's name was James and that he liked guitars. Whenever James was around Bonnie would shred away on his guitar and the boy's eyes would light up with excitement. Bonnie closed his eyes, he would never see James again….he had been killed. The purple bunny shook his head and started walking again, so he wouldn't remember.

* * *

Morning came and with it children. The band played as normal and Foxy sat in the darkness once again. Once and a while a curious child would peak through the curtains and Foxy would see the light again. The child never came inside the cove since their parents or a employee ushered them away as quickly as they could but sometimes Foxy wished the child would come in. He was lonely and the other animatronics were very wary of him so he didn't talk with them much. He absent mindedly ran his fingers down his hook feeling the cold metal and the sharp point. He wondered why it was so sharp, and not dulled for safety purposeses. There already had been so much bloodshed here…. He stood his joints creaking and went to the curtains peering out at the crowds. He blinked as a shadowy figure appeared in front of the cove. Slowly the shadows melted until it was a little boy. His hair was ruffled and his green eyes held a sad note to them. His face had multiple cuts and bruises dried blood staining his cheeks dark red. There were ragged holes in his clothing all ringed with crimson blood stains and his arm had been bent backwards to the point of a terrible break. His legs were nearly crumpling beneath him and his teeth were bared in pain. Foxy's eyes widened, he started to move towards the child but the kid backed away shaking his head. Tears glistened in the boy's eyes and he turned searching the stage. When he found Bonnie his face lit up a little. He raised his one good arm and waved his small hand before turning back into shadows. Foxy paused his hook wrapped in the curtain and almost ready to tear it back. That little boy had been killed he could tell that much, and he had waved to Bonnie. Foxy frowned hadn't there been a little boy who'd loved Bonnie. The purple Bunny used to talk about him so much before the murders. Suddenly Foxy felt sick, that little boy had been James, the boy that had been murdered with Jack.


	4. Mike

During his routine on the stage, Freddy had seen Foxy peek out from behind his curtain looking terrified of something in front of him. Freddy squinted at the spot where Foxy was staring and frowned. There was nothing there! Darn fox must finally be losing it. Then the fox's head tilted up sharply his jaw flapping as his panic filled eyes caught on Bonnie who was oblivious to it all. Freddy was suddenly very frightened. Whatever could make the grumpy, fearless, unforgiving creature named Foxy scared should terrify him, and it did. The song ended and Freddy was finally able to focus solely on the pirate fox but Foxy had already slipped back into the darkness of the cove.

* * *

Foxy could not wrap his head around what he had seen that day. James was dead. He's overheard police talking and saying that word. That cold cruel word. Foxy thought of the little boy who could no longer play and laugh. James and Jack had been friends, and they'd died together. The pirate fox felt a swirl of sadness inside him and he clutched his head with his hand and hook. Anger was settling in and he vented heavily trying to let the anger take over. He didn't want to hurt any children. Adults he had no qualms about, but he could never harm children. He rocked back and forth holding in the overwhelming tides of anger, sadness and a sickening feeling of bloodlust. His jaw opened to let out a soft whimper and he laid back to lay on the dusty floorboards of the fake pirate ship. He forced his systems to shut down, he didn't want to feel this pain anymore. Maybe if he powered down for a while he could escape.

* * *

Slowly the hours drained away leaving a new night guard standing on the threshold of the pizzeria. This guard was different than his predecessors. He walked the halls without any sign of fear his eyes sharp and his movements quick. His cap hung loosely on his head as he plopped himself down into the swivel chair in front of the cameras. His shaggy brown hair hung over his green eyes and he pushed it aside irritated.

"Sabrina was right, I do need a haircut." he muttered scrolling through the cameras. Just as he settled on pirate cove the phone rang. He answered only to frown when he heard the hollow sound of a recording. Sitting back he listened his eyebrows furrowing as he scanned the fuzzy image of the purple curtains. He wondered what was behind those curtains and he tapped the screen as if to make the unseen creature appear. He spied the sign in front and read it the crease between his eyebrows becoming deeper. What had happened to make the attraction, "out of order?" He was about to get up and see for himself when he heard the words, wander at night. The freaking robots walked around? Oh wait there was more, stuff you into a suit? The new guard shivered involuntarily, surely this recording had to be wrong. He checked the cameras by the stage and his heart nearly skipped a beat, the bear was missing!

* * *

Freddy knew he was making a risky move. He wasn't supposed to move first, but this was an emergency. He needed to know what had gone on earlier with the fox. He peeled back the curtains shuffling inside before quickly drawing them shut. He turned to face the darkness where the fox would be hiding. Freddy was tempted to call out, but he didn't want the security guard to hear him.

"Foxy?" he whispered creeping through the darkness. His shin hit the fake pirate ship and the clang echoed around the small space. The sounds of spinning gears and clicking parts could be heard as Foxy slowly came back online.

"Who's thar?" the gruff voice of the fox grumbled.

"Freddy." the bear answered and immediately a hook was pressed to Freddy's neck.

"What be you wanting landlubber?" Foxy snarled.

"I wanted to know why you were so scared today." Freddy answered his voice staying steady despite the sharp hook pressed to the sensitive wires running down his neck.

"I'm never scared!" Foxy protested a little too quickly. Freddy sighed.

"I saw you staring at something today, when I was on the stage and you were peaking outside again." Foxy bared his teeth.

"I can't get a glimpse of life and light? If that what you're implying?"

"You're dodging the question."

"So are you." Freddy had the urge to kick the fox but that would result in a possible head severing. Instead he sighed once more and stared up at the fox's glowing yellow eyes.

"I never said it was a bad thing to look out, but you were so focused on something and it looked like it...concerned you." Foxy's body shook and in one fast movement swung his hook around so it embedded itself in the side of the ship.

"I saw him! I saw the boy!" he shouted and Freddy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"James! I saw him right in front of me! He was bloody and broken. He'd gone to davy jone's locker!" Foxy shook his head. "He was dead!" he corrected himself. Freddy was now shaking.

"What do you mean you saw James? He's dead how could he be here?"

"I don't know Freddy! If I knew don't you think I would've done something!" Foxy screamed his voice shorting out into the famed animatronic screech. Freddy was almost at his own screeching point. He couldn't have seen the boy, the boy who'd died. Then a shadow passed over both animatronics. It stopped beside them, but the darkness covered it pretty well. It morphed into a little girl her blue eyes shining with an eerie overcharged look. Her small bloodied hand clasped around the bear's larger one. Startled by the touch Freddy glanced down to leap back in horror. There was his Anna, bloody and bruised. He leg was twisted underneath her and a large bloody stain covered her dress a ragged hole torn through her chest.

"Anna…" the bear whispered. The girl gave him a small smile and looked at Foxy her expression changing to one of pain. Foxy stared at the girl his mind on the boy he had once loved, his Jack. The girl pushed Freddy away from Foxy and new tears glistened in her eyes. She stood in front of the fox spreading her arms out mouthing something to her bear. Freddy watched the girl's lips.

"He is back." she seemed to be saying. "Jack is trying to protect us." and finally "Help us…" the girl's form shifted and she turned back into a shadow melting into the inky blackness of the room around them. Freddy buried his face into his arms heaving dry sobs. Foxy sat down his tail in between his legs and oily tears making their way down his face.

"They are in trouble. All of them." Foxy whispered.

* * *

The new guard was sweating rapidly now. He'd already gotten a visit from both the bunny and chicken. He was expecting the bear to crash through the doors and kill him with one blow from those huge paws. He never did and the guard reached six am without much more incidents. The morning sun was a welcome sight to one traumatized young man. He took a deep breath as he left. He'd survived and he would again that night. He exited the building the day guard tipping his hat as they passed.

"Mike! Mikey!" a voice rang out and the night guard turned his face breaking out into a smile.

"Sabrina!" he cried throwing his arms around her. The blonde haired girl frowned at the shakiness of her boyfriends body and voice and pulled away.

"What's wrong hon?" she asked glancing at the sign above the pizzeria.

"Nothing." Mike answered quickly. "Why are you even here this early?"

"To see you silly! Come on! I want to bring you out to this place I found!" she grabbed his arm pulling him towards his car.

"Let me change first!" Mike protested digging the keys out of his pocket. They left the parking lot memories of the night still fresh in Mike's mind.


End file.
